Sunrise: A New Generation
by luvsjoshfarro
Summary: 1. Brambleclaw has finally forgiven Squirrelflight. 2. They finally have their first litter of kits. 3. Dovekit and Ivykit are now Dovepaw and Ivypaw. 4. Jayfeather realizes they might not be the prophecy cats now. Oh my. What a mess. Review! PLEASE!
1. Cats

****

Hiya! I'm a-gonna delete my song-fic You're Not Sorry cuz it's soooooo far off from Sunrise!  
Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight have for real kits and this is the story of their lives and how they intertwine with Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Dovekit (who shall be Dovepaw) and Ivykit's (who shall be Ivypaw).

**Allegiances! Takes place after Sunrise. **

**DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE!! No matter WHAT my cat tells you! Sunrise (c) Warriors/\Warriors (c) Erin Hunter**

* * *

THUNDERCLAN

Leader: Firestar--ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

Deputy: Brambleclaw--dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Leafpool--light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes  
**Apprentice, Jayfeather (blind pale grau tom with blue eyes)**

Warriors: Squirrelflight--dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Sandstorm--pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Cloudtail--long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brackenfur--golden brown tabby tom  
**Apprentice, Rosepaw (dark cream she-cat)**

Sorreltail--tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Thornclaw--golden brown tabby tom

Brightheart--white she-cat with ginger patches  
**Apprentice, Ivypaw (tabby-and-white she-cat)**

Spiderleg--long-limbed black tom with a brown underbelly and amber eyes

Whitewing--white she-cat with green eyes

Birchfall--light brown tabby tom

Graystripe--long-haired gray tom

Berrynose--cream-colored tom

Hazeltail--small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker--gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart--gray tabby she-cat  
**Apprentice, Toadpaw (black-and-white tom)**

Poppyfrost--tortoiseshell she-cat

Lionblaze--golden tabby tom with amber eyes  
**Apprentice, Dovepaw (gray tabby she-cat)**

Foxtail--reddish tabby tom

Icepelt--white she-cat

Queens: Ferncloud--pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes

Daisy--cream long-furred she-cat from the horseplace

Millie--striped gray tabby she-cat, former kittypet, mother of Graystripe's kits: Briarkit (dark brown she-cat),  
Bumblekit (very pale gray tom tom with black stripes) and Blossomkit (pale brown she-cat with a dark stripe along her spine)

Elders: Longtail--pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur--small dusky brown she-cat

Purdy--elderly, plump tabby tom with a gray muzzle

SHADOWCLAN

Leader: Blackstar--large white tom with huge jet-black paws

Deputy: Russetfur--dark ginger she-cat

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud--very small taby tom  
**Apprentice, Flamepaw (ginger tom)**

Warriors: Rowanclaw--ginger tom

Smokefoot--black tom

Ivytail-- black, white and tortoiseshell she-cat

Toadfoot--dark brown tom

Crowfrost--black-and-white tom  
**Apprentice, Olivepaw (tortoiseshell she-cat)**

Kinkfur--tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ratscar--brown tom with a long scar across his back  
**Apprentice, Shrewpaw (gray she-cat with black feet)**

Snaketail--dark brown tom with a tabby striped tail

Whitewater--white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye  
**Apprentice, Redpaw (mottled brown and ginger tom)**

Tawnypelt--tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Tigerheart--dark brown tabby tom

Dawnfur--cream-furred she-cat

Queens: Snowbird--pure-white she-cat

Elders: Cedarheart--dark gray tom

Tallpoppy--long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

Oakfur--small brown tom

WINDCLAN

Leader: Onestar--brown tabby tom

Deputy: Ashfoot-- gray she-cat

Medicine Cat: Barkface--short-tailed brown tom  
**Apprentice, Kestrelpaw (mottled gray tom)**

Warriors: Crowfeather--dark gray tom

Owlwhisker--light brown tabby tom

Whitetail--small white she-cat

Nightcloud--black she-cat

Gorsetail--very pale gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Weaselfur--ginger tom with white paws

Harespring--brown-and-white tom

Leaftail--dark tabby tom with amber eyes  
**Apprentice, Thistlepaw (long-haired white tom)**

Dewspots--spotted gray tabby she-cat  
**Apprentice, Sedgepaw (light brown tabby she-cat)**

Willowclaw--gray she-cat  
**Apprentice, Swallowpaw (dark gray she-cat)**

Antpelt--brown tom with one black ear

Emberfoot--gray tom with two dark paws  
**Apprentice, Sunpaw (tortoiseshell she-cat with a large white mark on her forehead)**

Heathertail--light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Breezepelt--black tom with amber eyes

Elders: Morningflower--very old tortoiseshell queen

Webfoot--dark gray tabby tom

Tornear--tabby tom with a ripped ear

RIVERCLAN

Leader: Leopardstar--unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

Deputy: Mistyfoot--gray she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Mothwing--dappled golden she-cat  
**Apprentice, Willowshine (gray tabby she-cat)**

Warriors: Blackclaw--smoky black tom

Voletooth--small brown tabby tom  
**Apprentice, Minnowpaw (dark gray she-cat)**

Reedwhisker--black tom

Mosspelt--tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes  
**Apprentice, Pebblepaw (mottled gray tom)**

Beechfur--light brown tom

Rippletail--dark gray tabby tom  
**Apprentice, Mallowpaw (light brown tabby tom)**

Graymist--pale gray tabby she-cat

Dawnflower--pale gray she-cat

Dapplenose--mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail--ginger-and-white tom

Mintfur--light gray tabby tom  
**Apprentice, Nettlepaw (dark brown tabby tom)**

Otterheart--dark brown she-cat  
**Apprentice, Sneezepaw (gray-and-white tom)**

Pinefur--very short-haired tabby she-cat  
**Apprentice, Robinpaw (tortoiseshell-and-white tom)**

Rainstorm--mottled gray-blue tom

Duskfur--brown tabby she-cat  
**Apprentice, Copperpaw (dark ginger she-cat)**

Queens: Icewing--white she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Beetlekit, Bricklekit, Petalkit and Grasskit

Elders: Heavystep--thickset tabby tom

Swallowtail--dark tabby she-cat

Stonestream--gray tom

* * *

**These are just the allegiances! I PROMISE! It'll get better!**

**Peace to the hippies of the world!**

**~Goldenstar**


	2. Kits and Apprentices

**First chappie of A NEW GENERATION!!**

**Anyway, here we go!**

* * *

The full moon above cast a dim light down upon the clearing, illuminating the outlines of two sleek shapes, one a dark tabby tom, the other a ginger she-cat.

"Squirrelflight," the tom said.

"Brambleclaw," Squirrelflight replied.

An awkward silence rested its ugly hand over the cats for many moments, when Brambleclaw finally said, "Alright Squirrelflight, why have you brought me here?"

"Brambleclaw, I'm sorry!" Squirrelflight cried. "I can't stand how we've grown apart! I understand how angry you still are with me, but, maybe, you could forgive me...,"

Brambleclaw stared at his paws, his original cold gaze softening with every passing second. Squirrelflight continued, "Maybe we could try to _really _have kits...,"

"_Really _have kits?" Brambleclaw echoed. Slowly, he padded forward and twined his tail with hers. "Okay. I forgive you."

"Really? That's great!" Squirrelflight purred. "I love you, Brambleclaw,"

"I love you too, Squirrelflight,"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_9 moons later..._

"Oh, Squirrelflight. They're beautiful!" Daisy _ooh_ed and _ahh_ed over the newborn kits. "Have you and Brambleclaw decided on names yet?"

"Yes we have! The brown tom is Forestkit, the pale ginger she-cat is Goldenkit, and the black she-cat with the white speckles on her pelt is Midnightkit," Squirrelflight exclaimed.

"Those are wonderful names! You must be so proud!"

"We are," a deep voice said. Brambleclaw padded in and looked lovingly down at his mate and kits.

"As you should be," Leafpool had remained silent until then. "They are beautiful kits. Goldenkit looks almost exactly like you, Squirrelflight." The four cats purred in laughter when Goldenkit rolled over in her sleep and whacked Midnightkit in the head with her paw. "I see she acts like you, too."

Firestar's voice could be heard from across the clearing, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Leafpool nodded and said, "Well, out you go now. Brambleclaw, give the she-cat some space! Do you think the kits are going to grow right before your eyes? Shoo! Firestar needs you anyway!"

Brambleclaw groaned half-heartedly and padded out with a, "Goodbye Squirrelflight, Daisy,"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Dovekit and Ivykit have reached their sixth moon!" Firestar yowled. Whitewing and Birchfall sat proudly with their kits sitting between them. Their fur was slicked down and shiny and their bright eyes beamed. "Ivykit, from this moment until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Ivypaw. Brightheart, you are strong and loyal and have proven yourself more times than I can count. You will mentor Ivypaw."

Brightheart's good eye shone as she padded up to her apprentice and granddaughter and touched noses with her. Ivypaw's whiskers and tail quivered with excitement.

"Dovekit, from this moment until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Dovepaw. Lionblaze, you are a strong, courageous, and fearless warrior. You will mentor Dovepaw."

Dovepaw's gray fur fluffed up happily as she bounded up to her mentor and cousin and touched noses with him. Lionblaze nodded gratefully to Firestar and looked at his apprentice.

The cats below chanted, "Ivypaw! Dovepaw! Ivypaw! Dovepaw!"

The sisters looked at each other and saw a mirror image of one excitement in the other's eyes. They were finally apprentices.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Heyy. Sorry it's so short. I'm kinda pressed for time, so, yeah, it's short. REVIEW! PLEASE! :)**

**`~Goldenstar~'**


End file.
